


Suptober20 Drabbles

by WinJennster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Suptober20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 9,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinJennster/pseuds/WinJennster
Summary: Drabbles written for Winchester-Reload's Suptober Prompts. Drabbles will contain the theme word of the day. Tags added as prompts are added, so make sure you check tags on each new prompt. <3
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 159
Kudos: 166





	1. On The Road Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaltyWords (agent4hire22)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent4hire22/gifts).



“You ready?”

Cas looked up from shoving stuff in his duffel. “I guess.”

“Are you alright, Sunshine?” Dean asked, zipping up his own bag.

“I don’t know.” Cas settled on the motel bed, sighing heavily. “Dean--I just--” He dropped his head into his hands. “I want this to be the last time. I am so damn tired of hunting. I get that I’ve only been a human for two years, but that doesn’t stop this body from being almost fifty. I am frankly too old to be tossed into walls anymore, and so are you.”

Dean abandoned his bag and moved closer to Cas, resting his hands on his shoulders. “Then let’s be done. Fuck it. Let’s be done.” He brushed his rough fingers over the bruise on Cas’s forehead. “For the record, I really hate seeing you thrown into walls.”

“Are you sure you’re ok with this? I don’t want you to be unhappy.”

“Cas,” Dean leaned down and kissed him softly. “Literally the only thing I care about is making you happy, and honestly, I kept hunting ‘cause I didn’t know what else to do. Maybe it’s time I find something else to do. A hobby, get a job, fuck I don’t know. But hunting? I don’t need it. I just need you.”

Overcome, Cas reached up and pulled Dean down, manhandling him onto his back. “You have me,” he assured Dean, kissing him hard. 

They got lost in each other for a while until a harsh knock sounded on their door. “If you’re staying another night, you’re paying another night!” a man’s voice informed them.

Dean laughed. “I guess we better leave.”

“Yes, let’s.” Standing, he straightened his clothes and picked up his bag while Dean did the same.

“Let’s get on the road again,” Dean said. He reached for Cas’s hand. “One last time, baby.”

“One last time,” Cas agreed. 

They left the room together, hand and hand, out into sunlight and their bright future. 


	2. Earth

Dean’s hands, covered in dark earth, left smears on Castiel’s skin. Who knew gardening could be so erotic? 

They lay together on a rough blanket in the middle of their little cornfield, on the small farm Cas had started outside the bunker. 

Naked, sated, sticky skin pressed together head to toe, Cas lay on Dean’s shoulder, happy and more content than he had ever been in his entire existence. Bees buzzed overhead, the sun was shining, and the scent of roses and lavender filtered into their little haven amongst the corn. Dean’s fingers were gentle in his hair. 

Life was good, and Castiel was going to keep living it. 


	3. Demonic

“You have to.”

“I can’t--Cas, I can’t.”

Castiel rubbed the burning demonic sigil on his arm. “What if I hurt you? I almost did today. I start killing and Dean--I can’t stop.”

Dean couldn’t tear his eyes from the spot on Cas’s arm where the Mark of Cain was hidden under the sleeve of his trench. “Cas--”

“What if I hurt Sam?”

Swallowing against the burn of tears, Dean closed his eyes. “So the box then?”

“I don’t like this anymore than you do, but Dean--it’s not safe for you and Sam. We have to do this.”

Despite everything in him screaming not to this, Dean nodded his head woodenly, staring down at the floor. “Ok,” he whispered, no longer bothering to fight the tears. He just cried harder when Cas stepped forward to wrap him in his arms. 

“I know this is hard. But I don’t regret what I did. Everything I’ve ever done was worth it, if it meant you’d be safe.”

Dean couldn't speak, his heart breaking as Cas held him. 


	4. Branded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for yesterday??? Lol

Toes in the sand, all three of them with a beer in hand while Jack splashed in the ocean like a child, Dean decided this is the life he should have. Period. 

“What if we just moved out here?” he asked the other two. 

Sam chuckled. “Right.”

“No, seriously. We'll all get jobs, we’ve got the bottomless credit card, fuck it, we’ll ship my baby and all our shit out here. Let’s move.” 

“Huh.” Sam looked out at the blue green water and scratched absently at his man-bun. “You really think we can do that? Just up and move to Maui? I mean, if you’d said that months ago, I’d’ve branded you an idiot, but I mean--God is dead. Everything is... _ quiet _ .”

“Right? We’ve been here two weeks already and I don’t want to leave. You wanna leave, Sammy?”

“Fuck no.”

“How about you, Eileen?” Dean asked, signing as he spoke.

Eileen signed  _ fuck no _ from where she was sprawled on a towel in a teeny white bikini. God, Dean was so glad Sam had the goddamn sense to put a ring on it.

Dean turned to Cas, sprawled out in a lounge chair. He had a tall tropical drink sweating in his hand, and his hair was styled with wind and salt water. A pair of black swim trunks rode low, exposing razor sharp hip bones. Normally bronzed skin had turned impossibly darker, and he wore a stylish pair of black Ray-bans. 

Castiel looked absolutely delicious and it made Dean’s mouth water. 

“I can’t think of a single logical reason to leave here and go back to Kansas...in the middle of winter.”

“Well, there you go.” Dean looked out at the water. “Hey Jack!” he called. “What if we stayed in Hawaii forever?”

“AWESOME!” Jack yelled back, flashing an over enthusiastic set of thumbs up. He did a backflip into the waves and all three men chuckled. 

Cas reached over and took Dean’s hand. “We’ll find a lovely little bungalow. You can cook, I’ll garden, Sam can continue digitizing research, and we’ll all live happily ever after.”

Sam scoffed loudly. “No offense, but you two are disgusting so it better be a big bungalow or better yet, a duplex.”

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

“Assbutts, the both of you.”


	5. Daydream

In all his wildest daydreams, Dean never imagined this would be something he would have. First of all, Dean didn’t believe he’d see forty, let alone forty- _ nine.  _ Hell, in exactly a month, he’d be fifty!

Rolling onto his side, he buried his face between Cas’s shoulder blades, snaking an arm around his waist. Cas made a little snuffling sigh and burrowed back into Dean. Dean’s heart nearly burst with affection for the man in his arms. After everything--Hell, Lucifer, Leviathans,  _ God _ \--Dean actually got his happy ending and white picket fence. The apple pie life, all his. 

Through the open door of their bedroom, he could see the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree. In just a few hours, Sam and Eileen, their kids, Garth and Bess and their kids, plus Jody, Donna, and the girls, would all start arriving, filling his and Cas’s little house until it was bursting at the seams. Things would be joyous and merry and loud, and Cas would wear that horrible Christmas sweater and his beautiful smile. 

Dean thought about the mountain of cooking he had to conquer, a ham to baste and sweet potatoes to peel, but for now, this was all he wanted. Curled into Cas, snow falling in soft flakes outside their bedroom windows. 

No hunts. No pain. No horror. Just love and joy. 

Half asleep, Cas manhandled Dean onto his other side so that he could be the big spoon. “Go back to sleep,” he ordered, voice gruff and hot against Dean’s neck. 

Dean smiled and let his eyes slip shut, safe in the warmth of Cas’s arms. 


	6. Mask

“You know that red hat won’t keep you from getting sick, right?”

“Dean--” Sam said warningly. 

The big dude whipped around and gave Dean a once over. “It’s a violation of my constitutional rights--”

“Yeah yeah blah blah blah well it’s a violation of her  _ human  _ rights to expect her to wait on your potentially plague bearing maskless ass,” he told the guy from behind his kickass Zepp mask, nodding towards the gas station cashier. “Put your mask on or get the fuck out.”

“Says you and what army?” the asshole asked him angrily. 

Dean grinned as Sam uttered a quiet fuck behind him. 

Ten minutes later, they were speeding away as the sound of sirens got closer. 

“What the fuck, dude?”

“Hey--if I can wear a mask while chopping off vamp heads, he can wear one to buy beef jerky!”


	7. Domestic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a day late but here she be

“Do you think Harry Dresden is real?” Dean looked up at Cas from where he lay with his head in the other man’s lap. They were curled together on Dean’s lovely memory foam, the absolute picture of domestic bliss.

Cas moved  _ Cold Days _ aside to meet Dean’s eyes. “I suppose it’s possible. The books do have a note of prophecy to them reminiscent of your own gospels.”

“Ugh, don’t call them that.”

Chuckling, Cas stroked his fingers through Dean’s hair. “That’s what they are, despite who wrote them.”

Dean set  _ Skin Game _ on the bed. “Harry’s Uriel is way less of a dick though.” He grinned at Cas’s sardonic snort.

“That’s the truth.”

“We should drive to Chicago and look him up. Could always use another ally.”

Setting his book on his nightstand, Cas shut off the light. “Maybe. For now, let’s sleep.”


	8. Heartless

“Are you alright?”

Dean looked up as Cas entered the kitchen. “Not really.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

“No.” Dean sighed. “I’m a heartless bastard, Cas.”

“There’s a fairly simple way to fix the way you’re feeling, you know.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean stood and left the kitchen, Cas hot on his heels. He found Sam in the library, staring at a book, though Dean could tell by the lack of eye movement that Sam wasn’t reading. “Hey, Sammy.”

“Dean,” Sam greeted listlessly. 

“So I was thinking--I’m being a total dick and this is your home too and I really don’t have the right to tell you that you can’t get a dog or that Cas can’t have a cat so anyway I’ll drive you both to the shelter if you want,” Dean’s words came out in one long rush. 

Judging by the two bear hugs he was instantly wrapped in, he’d made the right decision.


	9. Electric

The slow drag of fingers up his naked spine woke Dean from the doze he’d slipped into. “Mmm,” he mumbled into the pillow.

“Articulate.”

“S’all I got right now.”

“Did I wear you out?”

“Jus’ a bit.” Dean rolled over onto his back and smiled into Cas’s beautiful blue eyes. “Hi.”

“Hello, Dean.”

“Fuck, I love you.”

Cas dipped his head to kiss along Dean’s neck. “Love you, too,” he whispered, his breath hot on Dean’s skin. Dean groaned as Cas sucked yet another mark into existence. 

“Fuck, Cas,” he whined. “Killing me here.” Electric sparks shot through his nerve endings as Cas’s talented mouth traveled down his body. “I don’t know if I can get it up again but damn, sweetheart. Don’t stop.”

Settling between Dean’s spread legs, Cas grinned up at him. “Let’s test that theory,” he said, before dropping his head to take Dean into his mouth.

“Oh hell yes.”


	10. Sweet Rides

Sam found the flyer at the local gas station and presented it to Dean over breakfast. “You should enter. It’s a pretty decent cash prize, and the Impala is definitely the sweetest of the Sweet Rides.”

Dean looked over the flyer. _Sweet Rides Car Show--Your baby could win $1000_ . “Huh. My baby _is_ sweet. We’d have to wash and wax her thoroughly and clean out the trunk, but I’d say we got a shot.”

“I’ll help,” Cas said, stirring his tea. “I can detail the interior and treat the leather.” 

Leaning over, Dean kissed his cheek. “This is why I love you.”

“And Sam and I can help with the wash and wax,” Jack offered.

“Definitely,” Sam agreed. 

“Tell you what--if I win, we’ll go to Disney. We can split the 1k four ways for spending money and the rest of the trip can go on Charlie’s magic credit card.”

Everyone agreed enthusiastically, and a few days later, they were heading down to Florida with their prize. 


	11. Rock & Roll

Dean’s birthday was sneaking up on him again and he didn’t like it. He hoped that even in their newfound hub of domesticity in the post-Chuck days, Sam and Cas would just blithely ignore it.

“Get dressed,” Sam said, throwing a shopping bag at him. “Wear that shirt. Ask no questions.”

“Uh--ok.” Dean found a soft, nearly threadbare Zepp shirt in the bag. “Awesome!” He pulled it on with his fave worn jeans and a battered leather coat he’d picked up in a recent thrift store trip. Boots laced, he headed out to the library to find Sam, Jack, and Cas in similar outfits, all wearing vintage looking Led Zeppelin shirts. “We look very rock & roll. What’s going on?”

“You’ll see,” Jack said, stepping forward, closer to Dean. Cas and Sam put a hand each on Jack’s shoulders.

“What--” a rush of vertigo cut Dean off and when everything stopped spinning, he took a look around. “Are we in  _ New York City _ ?”

“ It’s more important  _ when _ we are,” Sam told him, a huge grin on his face.

“Ok, what day is...this is Madison Square Garden,” Dean realized. 

“Yes. And it’s September 19, 1970. Sam did the research and said this is the day you would like the best,” Cas said. 

“September 19th...holy shit. Holy shit!!” Dean looked up at the venue’s marquee to confirm. “This is...I mean...fuck! Zepp’s ‘70 tour! And this is the night that most feel was their ultimate US performance and HOLY SHIT this is my birthday gift? I get to see Zepp live?!”

“Not just live, but front row center with backstage passes for after,” Jack said proudly, handing the stack of tickets to Dean.

“I’m gonna--I’m gonna--  _ I’mgonnameetRobertPlant? _ ” he gasped in one fast rush of words. 

“Yup,” they all three confirmed. 

“I’m gonna pass out.”


	12. Rewind

“If you could go back, rewind any one moment in time, any decision, what would it be?” Sam asked the question innocently enough but it struck Dean speechless anyway. “Uh--you ok over there?”

“Yeah, I just--can’t really think of anything? Like for everything that’s been awful and horrible, it all generally worked out in the end.”

“Huh.” Sam took a bite of his burrito and leaned back against the Impala’s seat. 

“Why?” Dean signaled and changed lanes. “You got a list?”

“Yeah, Dean, a long one, starting with the whole demon blood bullshit.”

“I mean, I get that, but literally every bad decision we’ve made has led to a whole lot of good. Where we are now, who we are now, who we’re  _ with _ now--I mean, you wouldn’t have Eileen. I wouldn’t have Cas. And I know that we both made mistakes, sure. But look how good life is now. Simple hunts, simple days, no Almighty waiting in the wings to direct our stories. It’s just us. Just you and me, Eileen, Cas, Jack...we make the calls, we make the plays. I got no regrets anymore, Sammy. None.”

“Wow.”

“At some point you just gotta make a conscious decision to let that shit go. Start fresh. Move on.”

“That is--that is remarkably well adjusted thinking.”

“Hey--just ‘cause I don’t go in for the chick flick moments don’t mean I don’t have them. I think a lot. I self reflect.”

Sam laughed. “Alright Dr. Freud.”


	13. Ladies

Dean’s hit by a vicious spell from a group of angry old ladies protecting a cursed object and even though they successfully gank the coven, it becomes astoundingly clear pretty quickly that the spell isn't going anywhere once he spends an hour or so getting to know his right hand intimately. 

“Sam, you're incredibly uncomfortable. I can take care of this--and him.” 

“Could you?” Sam’s relief was palpable. 

“Yes. Go. Get some dinner and wait for my all clear text.” 

“Don't have to tell me twice!” Sam said, snagging his jacket and all but running out the door. 

The grunts and moans from the bathroom weren't lessening at all, and he could feel Dean’s desperation coming through the bathroom wall. Cas knocked on the door and things got very quiet for a moment before the door opened and a flushed, sweaty Dean peeked his head out. 

“Nothing’s working,” he gasped. “Everything hurts.”

“I can at least heal the aches, even if I can’t make the spell go away.” Cas gently cupped Dean’s chin, sending a wave of grace through him. The flush went away immediately. 

“I can’t do this,” Dean whispered, eyes filling with tears. “I can’t even…I’ve been trying so long and I can’t even make myself...you know.”

“Maybe it needs to be someone else? I could... _ Icouldhelp _ ,” Cas muttered. 

Dean shut the door and Cas’s heart sank but he didn’t have time to feel too bad about it. His friend emerged a few minutes later, still looking completely worked up and not meeting Cas’s eyes at all. He brushed past him and collapsed on the closest bed and dropped his head into his hands. The unrelenting bulge in his jeans was obviously still driving him crazy.

“I’m sorry, Dean. I didn’t mean to suggest something so disagreeable.” 

Dean snorted. “Trust me, it’s not disagreeable at all. That’s the problem, Cas.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I know. And maybe that’s my fault.” Dean sat up and stared up at the ceiling. “I can’t--I can’t let you help me.”

“Dean--”

“No, Cas. If you--if you help me, I would--I can’t--” He buried his face in his hands again. 

“Help me understand. Why--”

“Because it would make it worse!” Dean burst out, shooting to his feet. “Because--I can’t--can’t have this now and then never have it again,” he said. 

“Dean--”

“Please, Cas, just--just go and I’ll go find someone and deal with this.”

“I don’t want you to find anyone else.” Cas stood and crossed the room to Dean. He gently unfolded the other man’s crossed arms and took his hands. “Dean, do you think I would be satisfied with it being a one time thing? Do you know how long I’ve waited? My body longs to love you the same way my heart already does.”

“What?” Dean’s eyes widened. “You love me?”

“I’ve told you I do. When I lay dying in that barn. I looked right at you and said--”

“I love you. I love all of you.”

“And I do love all of you. But I said I love you first. And I said it to you, and I think you know it, but you’re determined to push me away. I just assumed you didn’t love me in the same way I loved you.”

“Of course I love you, you goddamn idiot!”

Cas gave Dean a Look.

“I mean--I dream about stupid shit like us laying in bed together watching movies, Cas, fuck, of course I’m in love with you.” Cas smiled and Dean shook his head. “Fuck we suck at communicating.”

“Yes, we do. Let’s take care of your problem and then we’ll talk. Ok?”

“God, yes, please. I can’t take it anymore.”

Letting Dean’s hands go, Cas wrapped his arms around Dean, pulling him closer until they were completely pressed together, head to toe, reveling in the little whimper Dean couldn’t hold back.

“I will always come when you call,” he whispered in Dean’s ear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day later but better than never eh? At least it's nice and long.


	14. Fun & Games

“You know, D&D is not all fun and games. It’s a serious thing!” 

“Oh shut up and get me another beer,” Charlie told Dean. “I’m not taking it that seriously, neither should you.”

“But I worked on this character for weeks! What was the point if you’re all just gonna phone it in?”

“Dean, it’s a game.” Sam looked more interested in his phone anyway.

“I’m never playing with any of you again.”

“Don’t sulk.” Cas kissed the top of his head.


	15. Third Eye

Dean scrolled through the music on Sam’s phone. “Third Eye Blind, really? I wasn’t aware the late 90’s were back.”

Sam snatched his phone from Dean’s grip. “Says the guy who won’t listen to anything published before 1984...unless it’s Taylor Swift.”

“Shut up.” The light changed and Dean floored it, throwing Sam back against the seat. 

“It’s not that serious, Dean. Just, I dunno--shake it off.”

“Fuck you.”

“Aww, now look what I made you do.”

“I’ll throw you out of the car.”

“Then you’ll have a blank space.”

“Sam, I swear on my baby’s leather seats--”

“Ok, ok, I’m sorry.”

Peace regained, Dean leaned back against the seat, enjoying Bon Scott’s raspy voice as he extolled the virtue of neckties and high voltage. They were driving through Shenandoah Valley on the way back from a successful hunt, and Dean had decided to treat Sam to a cruise through Skyline Drive, right through the heart of Shenandoah National Park.

“Wanna go to Luray Caverns while we’re out this way?”

“Sure, sounds like fun.”

“Awesome.”

“Hey, you're not mad about the Taylor Swift thing are you? I don’t want us to have bad blood.”

“Sam, I’m gonna--”

“Don’t act like you’re fifteen.”

“You fuckin’--”

“You need to calm down.”

“Fine! No caverns for you!”

The car got real quiet again. It took a bit, but Dean finally settled down. Sam huffed and stared out the window. 

“Why you gotta be so mean?”


	16. Switch It Up!

“I look stupid.”

“You do not. We promised Jack a fun Halloween party.”

“Yeah, but I don’t think this whole switch it up deal was the best idea for costumes.”

Cas slid his hands under the lapels of trench, smoothing the fabric over Dean’s solid chest. “I think you look incredible in my clothes.”

Dean blushed, the sweet pink flush making his freckles pop. “Yeah?” he asked softly, eyes downcast. 

“Yes.”

“Well, I think you look pretty sweet in my old jeans and flannel. Fuckin’ sexy, actually.”

Cas leaned in for a kiss. “I look forward to you on your back later in nothing but my trench coat.”

“Fuck, Cas, you can’t say shit like that and expect me to walk out of this room,” Dean whined. He pressed the heel of his hand against his crotch. 

“I most certainly can. Come, let’s go enjoy Jack’s party.”


	17. Autumn Invading

Dean and Cas held hands, walking down a quiet path through the woods while brightly colored leaves drifted over the hard ground. 

“Look at all the leaves. It’s like an advancing army. Autumn invading!” Dean yelled, jumping into a pile of dried leaves. 

He shrieked a second later, alarming Cas. Cas reached for him, pulling him back his feet.Dean’s jeans were soaked from the waist down and Cas couldn’t quite suppress his smile.

“Looks more like mud invading,” he quipped.


	18. Dark & Stormy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heed the new rating.

Lightning flashed, illuminating the lines of Cas’s jaw, and just for a moment, Dean saw that old spark of grace in blue eyes. He spread his legs impossibly farther, clenching down as Cas’s rhythm faltered. 

“Dean,” Cas whispered, his lips finding the spot beneath Dean’s ear. 

Thunder rumbled. Dean’s back arched off the bed as Cas hit just the right angle. The storm picked up in intensity as Cas picked up speed again, and the rush it was giving Dean was incredible. Cas’s hard thrusts and the ambiance of the dark and stormy night outside the motel’s windows--it was all overwhelming Dean, pushing him faster and faster towards his own climax.

“Cas, please, please.”

“I have you,” Cas murmured, pressing his lips to Dean’s temple. “Let go. Just let go.”

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, trying to pull him closer than he already was. Heat and tension gathered in Dean’s belly. He was ready to fall off that cliff, he just needed one good shove. The friction between his and Cas’s bellies was almost enough, almost…

“Cas, I can’t, please, touch me, touch me please,” Dean babbled, not giving a shit as to how desperate he sounded. 

Pulling back slightly, Cas reached between them and wrapped his beautiful long fingers around Dean. It took about two slides of Cas’s dry palm over Dean’s length before Dean’s back was arching off the bed again, painting his own abs with his release as he cried out.

Cas’s thrusts grew more aggressive, and he pinned Dean’s wrists to the bed as he chased his own release. Dean’s eyes started to burn as he shook with oversensitivity. He tried so hard to fight the tears but by the time Cas finished, Dean was full out sobbing. 

“Sssh, love, it’s alright,” Cas said, releasing Dean’s wrist and gathering him close. “You’re ok. Everything’s ok.”

Still shaking, Dean clung to Cas, crying into his shoulder. “Don’t know what’s wrong with me,” he gasped in between sobs. 

“We had a rough day and difficult hunt. It’s just a release of emotion. Let it go, let it out.”

Dean made a pathetic whimpering noise, but Cas just rolled onto his side, manhandling Dean until he could properly hold him in his arms. He cried for a long time, slowly calming to just trembling sniffles. 

“I’m going to run a bath, does that sound good?”

“Yeah...just lay here a bit longer, though.”

“Of course. We can stay here as long as you like.” Cas kissed his forehead. 

“Thank you. Thank you for letting me...letting me fall apart and not making me feel worse about it.”

“I would never do that.”

“I know. I know, Cas. It’s one of the million reasons I love you.”


	19. Pour One Out

Sam found Dean sitting in the darkened library, a sealed bottle of whiskey in front of him on the table. Two tumblers waited patiently as Dean stared into space. 

“You good?” Sam asked cautiously. 

“Hmm? Yeah. Waiting for Cas. Should be here soon.”

“Ah.”

Sam settled into a chair across from him. “Really happy you dumbasses woke up, y’know.”

“Don’t get squishy on me, bitchsquatch.”

“I’m not,” Sam raised his hands in surrender. “I’m just really really happy for you guys. Come on, pour one out, let’s celebrate. You’re in a great relationship and I just got engaged.”

That got Dean’s attention. “You did? She said yes?”

“Yeah.” Sam couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. 

Cas stepped into the library. “I’m back. Got everything but the mmph--” He was cut off and Dean pulled him in for a big kiss. “Hello to you too,” he smiled when they separated. 

“Grab a glass,” Sam said. “We’re celebrating.”

Cas let Dean lead him to the table and press a crystal tumbler into his hand. Dean grabbed another glass for Sam as his brother opened the whiskey. “Missed you,” he murmured in Cas’s ear as he returned, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“What are we celebrating?”

“You guys finally getting together and,” Sam held his glass up. “Eileen said yes!”

“That’s wonderful,” Cas enthused.

“The Winchester boys finally got it right,” Dean said, pouring a measure of whiskey into their glasses. “It’s nice to have something real and good to celebrate.”

“Indeed.” Cas lifted his glass. “To us,” he toasted. 

“To us,” the brothers agreed. 


	20. Home

As Dean aged, hunts became more and more exhausting. It was, along with his body, getting old. He still sort of enjoyed the rush of a job well done, but not enough to keep going. This trip, he was going to tell Sam they were done. He knew damn well Sam had checked out of hunting a while ago; now it was time for Dean to do the same. 

They drove home from Colorado in near silence. They were both exhausted, and Dean had even turned the keys over--his right knee hurt too damn bad to push the gas pedal. He was stretched out in the back seat with his knee propped up and a bag of ice. 

“Dude, enough is enough,” he announced, startling Sam.

“What?”

“I’m done. We’re old. Let’s just become stay-at-home Bobbys and stop this shit. Enough for fuck’s sake.”

Sam’s chuckle was warm and affectionate. “About damn time. The only reason I keep going with you is because Cas and I thought you’d just go alone. I come along because I promised Cas I’d get you home in one piece.”

“Yeah, well you can stop. We’ll be hunter dispatch, man. I’m done, fuck it. My knee is so messed up I can’t even bend it.”

“Getting tossed down the stairs at forty something is a lot different than twenty something huh?”

“Yeah,” Dean groused. He leaned back into the pillows Sam had lifted from the motel. Thumbing through the photos on his phone, he stopped on one in particular. In the post Mrs. Butters days, Sam and Dean came to the agreement that acknowledging the holidays might be nice, especially for Jack, who surely would’ve enjoyed many had Kelly survived. 

Their first attempt at Christmas had been a complete disaster, a fact not even the least bit apparent in light of the beautiful smiles in the picture on his phone. Sam and Eileen, Jack, Jody, Donna, Claire, Kaia, Alex, Patience, and he and Cas stood in front of the scraggly fir they’d overloaded with balls and stars and far too many lights. 

“Home,” Dean murmured. 

“What?”

Dean smiled, his soul at peace. “Let’s go home, Sammy.”


	21. Fear

The floor in the old row home collapsed beneath them. The last thing Cas saw was the fear in Dean’s eyes as the boards gave way. He remembered screaming Dean’s name as the floor swallowed them both. 

When he woke, he lay on a pile of rubble. Pain arced through his back as he tried to sit up. 

“No, lay still Cas. There’s an ambulance on the way.” Sam covered him with a blanket. “I mean it, don’t move.”

“I don’t--my head hurts so bad,” he said.

“Yeah, probably a concussion. I need you to promise me you’ll lay still so I can look for Dean without worrying about you.”

“Dean!” Cas tried to sit up again, immediately stilled by Sam’s huge hands. 

“Dammit, Cas, what did I just say?”

A wave of nausea accompanied the vertigo as Cas did his best to lay back and relax. “I’m sorry. Dean was...he was further into the room than I was, by the back corner.”

“Thanks, that helps a lot.”

“I’m just glad you were outside.”

“Yeah. Please, please lay still, ok? I don’t know how bad you’re hurt and I need you to stay here and rest and let me look for Dean.”

“Ok, I’ll be still.” Cas watched Sam carefully pick his way across the rubble, his vision starting to fade as the sound of sirens drew closer. He fought to stay awake, wanted to see Sam pull his brother out of the broken wood and plaster. 

He blinked and he was being moved, a woman in a blue uniform with a stethoscope telling him to be calm, be still. He blinked again and Cas was in a bright room surrounded by doctors and nurses. His head hurt like hell, and he tried to lift his hand to shade his eyes but couldn’t. Then someone lifted his right hand and pain shot up his arm. He screamed. 

Cas lost a lot of time after that, but woke again in a warm, comfortable bed in a pleasantly dim room. He slowly gathered awareness, and the first thing he noticed was the clammy hand holding his. Dean’s face was very near, relaxed in sleep with an oxygen cannula under his nose. 

“He wouldn’t calm down until they moved his bed in here and then he made me push the beds together,” Sam explained. He was sitting on Dean’s other side. “You guys both scared the shit out of me, but you’re gonna be fine. You have a concussion and broken wrist. Dean has a concussion and he broke his left leg in two places. You guys are gonna be laid up a while.”

“What about the ruguru?”

“Well, the cops were checking out the scene when a gas line started leaking. They got out in time, but the place burned to the ground. Anything in there would’ve been incinerated. We’ll be here a bit, so I’ll keep my ears open for any other related deaths.”

“Have you slept?”

Sam ran a hand through his hair. “No.”

“Go sleep. You don’t need to babysit us. Go and rest.”

“Yeah, I should--”

“Go, Sammy,” Dean complained, his eyes still closed. “You’re keeping me awake.”

“Ok, ok, I’ll go. Your phones are in the bedside tables if you need--”

“Leave,” Dean ordered. 

“Right.” Sam grinned at Cas and departed. 

Dean’s hand on his tightened for a moment. “Love you,” he murmured. 

“Love you too.”


	22. I cursed the gloom that set upon us, but I know I love you so…

Windows steamed up, parked on some backroad, naked skin sticking together, Dean struggled to keep himself together. Wrapped up in Cas in the backseat of his baby, Led Zeppelin drifted in the air as he chased his climax. The car was stuffy, though the night was cold, but none of that bothered Dean. Not with Cas falling apart beneath him, his legs wrapped around Dean’s waist. The desperate expression on his face was beautiful. Dean reveled in the fact that he’d put it there. 

He slowed and leaned in for a hot kiss, and Cas’s nails dug furrows down his back. 

“Don’t fucking tease me,” Cas begged in his fucked out voice. 

“I’m not,” Dean promised. “I know you’re close, I just--don’t want it to be over.”

“Don’t give me that last night on Earth crap. We’re going to make it through this.”

Dean bit his bottom lip. “Cas--”

“No. Be here. Be with me, in this moment, don’t think about tomorrow.” Cas pulled Dean down to lay against his chest. “Where we are right now, what we’re doing  _ right now _ , it’s all that matters. Ok?”

Eyes filling with tears, Dean nodded against Cas’s chest. To quell the hysteria threatening to overwhelm him, he picked up the pace again, squeezing his hand between their abdomens to wrap his hand around Cas. 

“Yes, please Dean,” Cas breathed. 

_ “Hey, I felt the coldness of my winter, I never thought it would ever go.”  _ Robert Plant’s sexy voice doubled Dean’s arousal. _ “I cursed the gloom that set upon us, but I know I love you so…” _

A tear slipped loose, but Cas arched his back and tightened his legs, pulling Dean deeper. “Fuck, Cas,” he whined, faltering a bit. “I can’t--”

“Be with me, sweetheart. Stay with me.”

Dean nodded, increasing his strokes on Cas’s cock, chasing both of their finishes. Cas’s hips bucked, his dick jerked in Dean’s hand, and he spilled all over himself. Dean followed moments later, collapsing on Cas’s chest after. 

“We’re going to be ok,” Cas whispered, stroking his fingers through Dean’s sweaty hair. “We’ll get through this.”

“I hope you’re right,” Dean said hoarsely. “I can’t lose you.”

“You won’t. I promise.”


	23. Favorite

“What the hell happened in here?” Cas stood in the doorway of his and Dean’s room, looking at the mounds of clothes, both from Dean’s and his dresser, piled on the bed, the chair, even the desk. 

“I can’t find my Scooby boxers,” Dean told him mournfully, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

“They’re here, but they’re dirty,” Cas pulled the boxers from the hamper. 

“Yes!” Dean snatched them from Cas’s hands and let his towel drop to the floor before pulling them on. Cas enjoyed the show for a moment before remembering why Dean’s boxers had been in the hamper. 

“They’re _dirty_ , Dean,” Cas protested. 

“I can’t go on a hunt without them! They’re my favorites!” He dug through the pile of shirts on the bed. “Can’t find my Zepp shirt either.”

Cas leaned against the door with his arms crossed. “Also in the hamper,” he said, rolling his eyes when Dean made a beeline for it. “Are you going to defeat the monsters with your stench?”

Dean looked hurt. “I have things I like to wear for luck, ok?”

“I know, but they’re dirty and I know for a fact those Scooby boxers are _extra_ dirty, because that’s what we used to wipe you off the other night.”

Dean blushed. “Oh,” he murmured, looking down at his boxers. “I uh,” he scratched the back of his neck. “Probably shouldn’t wear them then, huh?”

“I wouldn’t.”


	24. Family Business

Dean wiped a non-existent spot on his shiny bar top, smiling at his reflection in the gloss. From across the room, Sam watched him, his own heart filled with contentment at how happy Dean was. 

“Have you ever seen him so happy?” Cas asked softly, clearly not wanting to be overheard. 

“No. I’m so glad we could give him this. After everything, he deserves to have something of his own.”

“ _ Our _ own,” Dean said, looking up from his cleaning, proving his hearing was better than either of them realized. “The family business.”

“I’ll take a glass of that, Mr. Microbrew,” Sam said, settling down on a stool. 

“Me, too,” Cas sat next to him. 

Dean grabbed a couple of pint glasses with  _ The Family Business _ etched on them. “Coming right up,” he said with a huge grin, reaching for the tap handle labeled “Family Business Stout”. The handle was black and white, with a stylized Impala in front of an anti possession symbol. Dean was probably more proud of that handle and the microbrew that went with it than anything else in his brand new bar.

He set two full glasses in front of Sam and Cas, then poured one for himself. He held his glass up in salute. “To us!”

“To our business,” Sam added.

“To our business,” Cas echoed.

“Yup. Brewing beer, serving people, the family business!” 

They toasted each other and their bright future. 


	25. Villain

“Why are you so obsessed? He’s the villain!” 

“He’s also hot as hell.”

“I don’t see it.”

“You’re a lesbian, Charles.”

Charlie stuck her tongue out. “I get that, _Deanna_ , but I still don’t see it. He smiles weird. Plus, _he is the villain!”_

“Yes, he’s _a_ villain, but he’s also a victim. I mean, they raised him alone in a lab. That would fuck anyone up. He’s still hot.”

“I thought you’d be more into Butcher, to be perfectly honest,” Cas said. “He seems more your type.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I am down with Billy Butcher, and you all know how much I love Karl Urban, just, I dunno. Homelander can get it.”

“Gross,” Charlie muttered around a mouthful of popcorn. 

“Please, like you don’t get wet every time Starlight’s on screen.”

“She’s a good guy!” Charlie shrieked, tossing a handful of popcorn at Dean.

“She could go bad any time!”

“Personally, I like Soldier Boy,” Cas interjected. 

“Soldier Boy?!” Charlie and Dean yelled in unison.

“Yes.”

“Oh man, that wuss. Gross, Cas.”

“I just think he’s cute. I don’t have to defend my choice.”

Dean opened his mouth to argue but was interrupted by a very angry Sam, in red and black plaid jammie bottoms and nothing else, his hair going a million different directions. 

“I can hear you three, all the way on the other side of the goddamn bunker. It’s two in the morning, shut the hell up!” He stormed back out of the Dean cave. 

“Oops,” Charlie giggled. 

“Sam would be _The Mighty Moose_ in plaid spandex, and his superpower would be inhuman strength," Cas said in a perfect deadpan delivery, "but hair cuts weaken him.”

Dean and Charlie damn near fell off their chairs laughing. 


	26. Walk of Shame

“Are you serious?”

“What?” Dean tucked in his shirt before realizing it was backwards. “Oh. Hah!” He pulled his arms in and whipped the shirt around. That’s when he realized it was Cas’s  _ Save The Bees _ tee. “This isn’t even mine.”

“We’re on a fucking hunt and you’re doing the walk of shame? Right fucking now?” 

“Jeez, Sam, it’s not a big deal.”

Cas stumbled over to the Impala, cheeks flushed and an impressive bruise on his neck. “Why are we yelling?” he asked, voice way hoarser than normal and Sam didn’t even want to think about why. 

“I hate both of you.”

“Look, we’re on a stakeout. Stakeouts get boring. Cas and I--we got un-bored.”

“I don’t want to hear anything else about this. Both of you suck.”

“Well,” Dean chuckled, “Cas does.”


	27. Banquet

“Cas, Cas, Cas, Cas,” Dean said, tugging on Cas’s sleeve.

“Yes, Dean?” 

“Lookit,” Dean pointed across the massive dining room. “It’s a banquet. A pie banquet!”

“Yes it is.”

“I told Sam Atlantic City had awesome all-you-can-eats,” Dean made a straight beeline for the pie. 

“Don’t you want some regular food first?” 

“Nope!” Dean grabbed a plate and started heaping it with various pies.

Cas rolled his eyes. “I’m glad I packed the Tums.”


	28. Hellscape

An F3 tornado ripped through Lebanon on a quiet evening. When it was over, Sam and Cas rushed into town--Dean had left for a supply run just before the storm struck and he wasn’t answering his phone. Driving into Lebanon, Cas looked around in worry. The town was a virtual hellscape, and the local diner was on fire. 

“Oh my god,” Sam breathed. 

The Impala sat in front of the Post Office, a large tree branch through her windshield. 

“Oh no,” Cas whispered. He was out of the truck before Sam fully stopped. Cas yanked open the driver’s door but it was clear Dean wasn’t in the car. His relief was short lived--they still had no idea where Dean was. 

Sam used his spared key to get a couple of large flashlights out of the trunk. “C’mon, let’s check out the post office first.”

The post office was empty, and largely intact save a broken front window. No one was inside. Back outside, they both stood and stared at the burning diner. Firefighters moved quickly, hooking up hoses and drenching the flames.

“You don’t think--”

“No, Cas. Don’t even think it.”

Moving on, they checked the gas station, the pharmacy, and the town offices. No Dean. In the library, they helped a young woman named Jackie get herself unburied from some overturned bookcases. 

“Sam, I’m so happy to see you,” she said. “I thought I was going to be stuck here for a while.”

“I’m glad we could help. Look, you haven’t seen Dean today, have you?”

“Yes! He was here for a bit. Sometimes he comes and reads to the kids in the afternoon, but the storm kicked up, and he left to see a few of the older ones home.”

“He--he comes here and reads to the children?” Cas asked. 

“Yes, he has been for awhile.”

Damned if that didn’t make Cas’s heart swell with affection. “The Impala is in front of the post office. We can’t find him.”

“Oh no--well Andy lives three houses past the post office. So that’s probably where he is.”

“Thanks so much, Jackie,” Sam said. “We can come back tomorrow and help you deal with all of this mess.”

“I would really appreciate it. Let me know if you can’t find Dean. I have all the kids’ addresses that were here today.”

Sam and Cas thanked her and hurried to the house she mentioned...except the house wasn’t there. Just the garage was left standing. “I got a feeling. Let’s look for the storm shelter door.”

Cas nodded, and they pushed through the broken garage door. They found the storm cellar doors easily. They were barred from inside. 

Sam banged on them. “Anyone in there?” he called. 

A moment later the doors were unlatched and opened and very dirty Dean smiled wearily at them. “Damn, I’m glad to see you guys. I got a pile of terrified kids in here and I was running out of books to read them.”

The relief Cas felt at seeing Dean’s dirty face was staggering. “We can take them all to the library to wait for their parents. It’s damaged but the children’s wing is intact. Lots of books there.”

Dean nodded and he started handing the kids out to Sam and Cas. There were five kids in all, ranging from twelve to as young as six. They all wanted to hold Dean’s hand. Back at the library, two parents were waiting, worried, thrilled when Dean showed up with the kids. Four of the kids were immediately returned to their parents. 

Dean lifted little Katie into his arms, the six year still waiting for her folks. “Sam, can you go let the police know I have Katie Gleeson at the library. I’m going to stay with her until her mom gets here. And then we gotta get that branch out of my baby and get her home too.”

“I’ll take care of the cops and the car. Cas can bring you home in the truck.”

Nodding, Dean trudged up the steps into the library.

“Man, he’s beat. Try and look him over for injuries, just like him to hide it.”

“I will.”

Back inside, Cas walked back to the children’s wing, smiling at the sight. Dean had Katie in his lap, and she had her thumb in her mouth and one little fist curled into Dean’s jacket. He was reading to her, his voice soft and sweet.

“I love you so much,” Cas whispered to himself.

Dean looked up and smiled. “Love you,” he mouthed, before returning to the book. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have as much time to spend on this as I wanted but I am still pretty happy with it.


	29. Fragile

“I don’t--I don’t understand.” Dean held the glowing white vial in his hand. “You want me to have this?”

“I do. I can’t think of anyone who would care for it better than you.” Cas and Dean lay in bed together, facing each other. Cas tucked a piece of hair behind Dean’s ear. “Your hair is getting so long,” he mused. “Quarantine has been good to you.”

“Pfft.” Dean stuck his tongue out at Cas. “Another month, it’ll look like Sammy’s.”

“That wouldn’t necessarily be a bad thing. I like it long.”

“You just like pulling on it when I blow you.”

“That too,” Cas said with a grin.

Dean considered the vial in his hand. It seemed so fragile, so easily broken. “You’re one hundred precent sure about this? Giving up your grace, being a puny human--for  _ me _ ?”

“Yes. I’ve been sure. This way we can age together and someday, I’ll take my grace back and join you in heaven.”

His eyes welled, and Dean scooted closer to Cas, burying his face in Cas’s chest. “Ok,” he whispered. He felt Cas kiss the top of his head. “Ok. I’ll wear it. I’ll keep it safe.”

“I know you will. I love you so much, Dean.”

“Love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stupid cute assholes i hate them


	30. Dress-Up

Dean got it into his head that he wanted to marry Castiel. Like full on, dress up, with flowers and cake (read:pie), rings and invitations, the whole nine yards. Even though it wouldn’t be completely legal or recognized by the United States...then Charlie came through with an entire identity packet for him, Cas, and Sam and suddenly a double wedding was being planned for September 18th.

The morning dawned bright and clear, and Dean smiled as he made a massive breakfast for his adopted family that had packed the bunker for the occasion. The bunker’s tables practically groaned with the mountains of pancakes, bacon, sausage, and cheesy scrambled eggs Dean produced. 

Cas stumbled into the kitchen, clearly half asleep. “Coffee,” he muttered, gratefully taking a mug from Dean.

“Good morning, sunshine,” Dean leaned in for a kiss and Cas sleepily obliged. “You ready for our big day?”

“Maybe once I’ve had my coffee,” Cas groused. He settled in next to Claire at the table and took a fortifying sip before turning back to give Dean a gorgeous smile. 

…

“Want help with your tie?”

“Yes.” Cas had opted for a tailored, gorgeous black suit with his usual blue tie, but this one was 100% silk and had cost quite a bit. Dean’s fingers slid the silk under Cas’s collar before pulling both ends around and deftly tying it neatly. 

“There you go. Damn, you look good.” 

“As do you.” Dean couldn’t help himself, he had to have a kiss. Cas responded enthusiastically, pulling Dean in closer. They eventually separated, breathless, and Cas reached out to smooth Dean’s lapels. “I love this color on you,” he said. 

“It’s just grey.”

“It’s not just grey. It’s soft and slightly shiny,and it looks nice against your skin tone. And I love the green bowtie.”

Dean blushed. “Yeah ok.” He coughed and scratched the back of his neck. “Look, before we go out there and do this thing, I gotta say something that I just--I just want to say it to you and only you.” Doing his best to ignore the nervousness stirring in his stomach, he reached for Cas’s hand and pulled him close. 

“Cas,” he began, “you are the single best thing that ever happened to me and Sammy. You came into our lives at just the right time, just when we really needed you. You’ve always been there. I guess--I guess I couldn’t help but fall in love with you. You’re just so--so-- _ good _ ,” Dean said, feeling tears build as Cas’s expression turned soft and sweet. “I think about all the times you’ve saved me and how hard you love, and how you just give with everything you have. You know I’m not great with words, but damn, Cas, i need you to hear this. I need you. I love you. I want to spend everyday with you and I just--” Dean bit his bottom lip as a tear slipped out. “I can’t believe I get to do this today, that I get to marry you. I never ever dreamed I would have something like this, something so fucking good it’s almost unbelievable.”

“Oh, Dean,” Cas tugged him into a hug. “You are the sweetest, most wonderful man. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. You changed everything I thought I knew for the better and I will spend the rest of my days on earth making you happy.”

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean swallowed back a sob. “I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuckers how dare they get married and shit


	31. Carry On

Minor Vamp hunt in the rearview mirror, Sam and Dean leaned against the hood of the Impala, knocking back a couple of beers. Dean’s knee was aching, and Sam had a nice shiner, but they were alive and laughing and that’s all that mattered. 

“Dude, we are getting way too old for this.”

“Yup,” Dean agreed. “But these easy hunts are still kind of fun, honestly. ‘Sides you have more gray hair than I do, _little_ brother!”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch. Besides, I know you just want to get home to Eileen and the kids.”

“I do. It’s Deanna’s ballet recital tomorrow night. She’s hoping Uncle Dean will be there.”

“Wouldn't miss it for the world.” They clinked their beers together. “Still can’t believe you named a kid after me.”

“You have a cat named Sammy.”

“No, Cas has a cat named Sammy and it’s short for Samantha.” Dean drained his beer. “Speaking of, I’m out. I got a memory foam with my name on it and a warm husband waiting for me.”

“Pfft, and you teased me about wanting to get home.”

“Yeah, I know.” They fell silent as Sam finished his beer. Dean took their empties and put them in a box in the backseat. “I have a whole cooler full of beer and we drank two. I don’t know why I even bring it.”

“I don’t know why we’re still hunting.”

“I dunno,” Dean shut the door, resting his arm on the Impala’s roof. “It’s just these little hunts. We send people for the big hunts.”

“Yeah, I know, I just--let’s send people for _all_ the hunts.”

“Hey man, you do you, but I still like getting out there once in a while. I gotta get out of that bunker full of girls occasionally.”

“Please, like you don’t love being everyone’s mom.”

Dean hated the easy blush that warmed his cheeks. “Shuddup,” he muttered half-heartedly. 

“I think it’s cute. Jack and Claire totally treat you like you're their mom.”

“No, there’s Jody and Donna and--”

“And there’s Mama Dean, making sure everyone’s got plenty to eat and clean laundry and keeps everyone’s toiletries stocked up, not to mention is totally killing it on the birthday cake scene and oh yeah, I bet you’ve started Christmas shopping already.”

“Goddammit, Sam--”

“It’s not a bad thing! It’s amazing, and you’re like the happiest I’ve ever seen you and I’m happy for you!”

“Alright, alright, I get it. And I am happy, so there.”

“I know you are. C’mon, let’s get the hell out of here.” They shared a brief hug. Sam walked over to his Prius, and Dean had to bite his tongue not to make a joke about the stupid car, since Eileen had already warned him not to multiple times. 

“See you Sunday for dinner?”

“Wouldn’t miss it!” Sam confirmed, pulling open his door and sliding his overly large frame into the little car. 

Dean couldn’t help the chuckle as he got into his own sweet ride. He sang along to  _ Carry On Wayward Son _ on the short drive back to the bunker. Everything was quiet as he made his way through darkened halls to the kitchen, thinking about those leftover burgers he’d made the other night that damn well better still be there or some twenty-somethings were gonna get it. 

He found Cas in the kitchen, sipping on a mug of tea. “Hey sunshine.”

“Hi. Sam texted to let me know you were on your way. I warmed a burger. It’s in the oven for you with some sweet potato fries.”

“Babe, you are the damn best,” Dean said, stopping to give Cas a sweet kiss before grabbing his food. He settled across the table from the absolute best husband in the world, deciding to eat one handed so he could hold Cas’s hand. “I missed you.”

“Missed you too. I called the florist and ordered a bouquet of daisies and pink roses for Deanna’s recital.”

“Awesome.”

“When you’re done, I can shower with you and then we’ll head to bed. Sounds good?”

“Sounds amazing. Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. This was a ton of fun, and it really was a challenge to get something out everyday. I'm proud of myself. Enjoy this sweet little curtain fic. Thanks for hosting Jackie! <3 <3 <3


End file.
